Breaking Hearts
by RockaRosalie
Summary: When Edward left in New Moon he didn't realize she was pregnant with triplets What happens when he sees them after 80years will they been forgiven? And what happened during that time period and who helped Bella raise them? TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Reunion

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ON ANYONE OF THE ****CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT!**

**HI THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW. PLUS I AM ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO HATE WHEN STORIES ARE NOT CONTINUED AND I WOULD NEVER DO THAT. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It has been eighty years since he left me yet I still look eighteen on the outside, but inside I am truly 98 years old. I was born on September 13th 1987. He left a couple of days after I turned eighteen, I didn't even get the chance to tell him I was pregnant!

It was an incident that occurred at the Cullen house when they threw me a birthday party. I got a paper cut and jasper attacked while Edward knocked me out the way, into a glass table. I looked as all the vampires in the room eyes turn black! I could see the blood dripping down my arm as they all quickly left the room, while still fighting back jasper (the newest to the vegetarian diet).

It was then that Edward realised he didn't want me. After Carlisle stitched up my arm Edward took me home. I didn't see him for the next couple of days and I realised I was carrying his child. I wanted to tell them so bad but they weren't in school. Edward met me at my house a couple of days later after school and asked me to take a walk with him.

_**Flashback**_

_Edward was leading me through the woods when he stopped; I saw in his eyes the pain._

"_Bella were moving, Carlisle can barely pass for twenty and he says he's 34"_

"_I'm.." I answered before he cut me off_

"_No Bella you're not coming"_

"_But Edward I'm "I started to say_

"_I don't love you! You're bad for me. I should never have let you believe what we had was love and for that I'm sorry. I'll make it like I was never here. Goodbye Bella!"_

_He was gone. I broke down in tears._

_**End of Flashback**_

When he left I was in a zombie state. I didn't eat or sleep or talk. As soon as I was showing rumours began , first that I ate too much and let myself go and Then that it was Edwards baby, Mikes baby, Tyler's(seriously I have never slept with anyone besides Edward)…..

My dad disowned me and mum died so I had no one. I did it all by myself and I wouldn't change a thing. They bit their way through me and then my son bit me, he is the only venomous one out of all three of them.

Since they are half human they sleep, can eat human food or drink blood, blush, run very fast, still have vampire looks and age very fast and never aging once they mature so they never age on the outside over 18. I have the power of a shield, mental and physically plus power over all the elements. Kaitlyn has the power to read mind, power over fire and water as well. Alison has power over water and earth, can go invisible as well. While Edward has super strength, the power to see the future and power over metal.

I now have my beautiful children, Kaitlyn Rose Taylor Cullen Swan, Alison Ashley Esme Cullen Swan, and last but not least Edward Jasper Emmet Cullen Swan. Although my name is Isabella Marie Swan I still like to be called Bella though my children call me mom.

"Mom!"Yelled Ali

"I know I know, seriously Kate stop using you power on your sister and let's go to school. Edward come on were gonna be late" I yelled as I got in my new porshe. Don't ask me the make I'm not that into cars just know it's the newest one okay, and that I like to drive fast!

* * *

**Edward POV**

I have hated myself for the past eighty years, with ought Bella I was nothing. I only said I didn't love her to let her move on and for that I am killing myself. I wanted to be wrapped up in her arms and kissing her, cuddling hearing her laugh. Aaaagh I missed her. I've been miserable ever since and moving back to forks and I can't stand too been in the place I left her.

I drove to Forks High School, Home of the Spartans. It brought back memories. Aaaagh!

I entered the school to hear the minds about 4 new students, I wondered who they are, and then again the only person I wanted to see at the moment was Bella. When I left and made my family move, I was yelled at by everyone even Rosalie for they all, loved Bella and thought I was being and Idiot. I wish I listened because ever since I've been miserable and I don't even play the piano, Alice isn't as perky and doesn't shop as much, emmet doesn't make a lot of jokes and its same for everyone, we haven't been the same since. I regret that day I left very much!

I went to my old seat in biology and looked to the empty seat next to me where she used to sit only to see Bella walk through the door. No it can't be yet no it is the same features except she has topaz eyes like me. She came to sit down next to me not realising who I was until I looked into her eyes that used to be chocolate brown and I saw she still had long brown hair.

I gulped "Bella"

"Edward" she answered in surprise

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Unfortunately

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT, REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

NO, NO, NO, WHY MUST HE BE HERE! I growled and he looked shocked. I can't handle this.

I put my hand up and asked" Mr Varner may I go to the nurses office I don't feel well" he said yes and I left the room and ran to the bathroom. I sobbed until my children found me in my car. I didn't cry easy and so they knew something was wrong. I told them that their father was here and I saw Kaitlyn storm off followed by her siblings. They knew their fathers name as I told them it was the same name as Edwards and the last name because they all shared it, because they knew my last name was swan.

**Kaitlyn POV**

As soon as I heard my father was hear I growled and stormed off to find him and confront him. How dare he disappear for twenty odd years and then make my mother cry.

"Hey wait up! "yelled ali as she ran up to me with Edward

"Yeah wait for us" replied my brother.

It was time for lunch and so we found him in the lunch hall on a table with other people. I knew it was him for Edward and I had his eyes while Ali and I had the colour of his hair. I stormed up to him.

"How dare you" I yelled and growled at him. The other people on his table growled at me.

"You had no right to talk to our mother after how you left her, us." Yelled my sister. He looked shocked and while the others on his table seemed angry.

"Kate, Ali lets go back to mom we've already made a scene." Replied my brother pulling us away as I prepared to lunge.

As we started to leave our father said" is Bella your mother?"

**Edward (sibling of Kate and Ali) POV**

"What's it to you" I asked him.

"Are you or are you not, Bella's children? "Our father asked

"And what if we are" replied Kate.

"Who's your father?" asked a blonde guy at the table

"Eddie lets go, come on "said Ali pulling on my arm

A girl with spiky black hair stood up and hugged me then hugged my sisters.

"Ooh isn't my nieces and nephew so cute, I can't believe Bella named Alison after me. Aaaagh!" She screamed low enough for only us to hears, jumping up and down.

"Nieces and nephew? "Asked a blonde girl on the table, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes" she answered" they're Edwards's kids."

"What are your names?" Asked Edward with a surprised look on his face

"Kaitlyn Rose Taylor Cullen Swan "answered Kate

"Alison Ashley Esme Cullen Swan" my other sister replied

Everyone turned to me

"Edward Jasper Emmet Cullen Swan"

And then my father said" are you really my kids"

"Unfortunately" muttered Kate as she stormed off and I followed her.

**Edward POV**

I was bewildered! Bella had kids but…but… I was lost for words. Okay today the love of my life returned, I found out I have 3 kids and secondly they ALL Hate ME, good going Edward!

I watched as Kaitlyn and Edward walked out leaving Alison with a sad look on her face which soon turned into anger. I tried to talk but she silenced me and replied "save it" and with that she walked away.

I turned to look at my family; they all looked at me with hurt looks on their faces. When Alice said to me "Edward go after them they need you, Bella needs you." And with that I went to go and find them.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I watched as I saw my children storm out of the cafeteria one at a time and come over to my car.

They all looked pretty pissed especially Kaitlyn! "How'd it go?" I asked as I wiped my eyes to stop the tears that would be falling down my face if I weren't a vampire. None of them seemed to want to answer my question so instead I said " do you wanna go home?" and they all nodded as they got in the car.

As I started to drive out of the school parking lot I was stopped by a figure in front of me, he stopped the car with his hands and took of his hood. Edward! SHIT!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I YELLED AT HIM

"I just want to talk Bella. Please" he replied smiling that crooked smile I so desperately loved. No Bella he left you he doesn't want you I thought to, myself as I shook the image out of my head.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL IF BELLA SHOULD FORGIVE EDWARD!**


	3. He's Back

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

**Alison POV**

I watched as mum threw dad out of the way with a flick of her hand and drove off. We drove out of the parking lot and along the freeway. I looked at everything around me, it was just so green everywhere.

In the front seat I saw mum pull up in our driveway, she was really upset and I didn't have to be have empathy to see it. As we all got out me and Kate went to comfort her while Eddie went to open the door.

We all went to sit on the couch. Mum decided it was time for her to tell us the whole story. She explained how she and dad met at Forks High school and sat next to each other in biology to when he left. That JERK he doesn't deserve to be called our father. She then went on to say about how she went to the Volturi and they were very interested in her situation. She was named Princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi and how we were then crowned prince and princess. I remember growing up there, playing video games with Alec, Felix, Demetri and Santiago, shopping with Hedi and Chelsea, makeovers with Jane and Reneta….

I remember when we left about 20 years ago to see the world for a bit but we still visit and keep our royal titles! Mum, Eddie, Kate and I are all vegetarians and uncle Aro made everyone in the Volturi change their eating habits and I miss them all sooo much!

"Mum" I called as I began making my way over to her

"Yes my darling" she replied as she opened her arms for me to hug her

"I'm taking an early night, night everyone" and I waved as I made my way to my bed upstairs. I dreamt of my dad that night and I could have sworn that I saw someone in my room.

**Bella POV**

I sat on the couch with my arms wrapped over my legs that were pulled up to my chest, dry sobbing. My children were already upstairs in their bed. I decided to call Aro.

"Hello my dear how are you?

"Uncle Aro, _sob_, Edwards, _sob_, back, _sob_"

"Are you okay, did he hurt you, well, kill him "yelled Uncle Caius on the other side of the phone

"Were sending over Jane, Alec and Demetri, goodbye for now, Isabella well see you soon, he won't get away with it!"Answered Uncle Marcus as the phone line went dead.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND ANSWER MY POLLS AND DO YOU THINK THEY SHOULD BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF EDWARD PLEAS TELL ME!**


	4. Sorry I'm Taken

**THANK YOU PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ALSO ANSWER MY POLL AND BY THE WAY ALEC AND JANE LOOK PHYSICALITY OLDER THAN 12 SINCE THEY ARE GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL IN THIS. SORRY FOR ANY MISUNDERSTANDING.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sat as the hours passed by until I was wrapped in Jane's familiar arms, followed by Alec and demetri's. They would be starting at school with me and my children. Jane used to hate me because her power could not work on me but she grew to love me like a sister.

After a few more hours the kids woke up one by one and followed each other down the stairs. They all screamed when they saw their cousins or so to speak and hugged them. While I took my Porsche and some of the others took an Audi, Demetri preferred to take one of his Ducati motorcycles.

As we pulled up into the school parking lot we devised a plan to get back at Edward.

_**Flashback**_

_I was in the car with Jane, Alec and Alison while on the phone with the others._

"_Guys I think it would be great for one of you to pretend to be my mate" I suggested_

"_I'll do it" piped up Alec from the back seat_

"_Okay now that's settled I say after school we beat the crap out of Edward, what you say you in? "Asked Demetri on the other end of the phone_

"_Cool were in" chorused Jane and Alec_

"_Okay do it if you must but don't kill him" I pleaded for he was the father of my kids_

"_Okay that's settled then" replied Kate who couldn't care less about what happened to her father_

_**End of Flashback**_

As I walked inside hand in hand with Alec inside of school I could see the Cullen's and put up my shield over everyone to stop them reading their minds, I then passionately kissed Alec when they saw us and then quickly dragged him to somewhere private. I then apologised to him and he said he didn't mind because we had to keep up pretences. We then walked to class hand in hand while he walked me to my seat and sat beside me.

_I don't know but I think I was feeling something for Alec was I? Was I feeling Love?_

* * *

**Alec POV**

Wow! Bella kissed me, it was amazing! As I sat down beside her I couldn't help but daydream about her until I heard Kate snicker behind me and my twin sister Jane nudge me with her elbow!

"Ow" I yelled only loud enough for a vampire to hear "that hurt"

"Stop daydreaming lover boy" whispered Jane in my ear only loud enough for me to hear

And with that Kate and Jane burst out laughing.

_I didn't care because know I knew I was in love with Princess Isabella Marie Volturi! _

* * *

**Edward POV**

I walked into school to see Bella my Bella kissing some guy he seemed familiar but from where. I was shocked and hurt I had never had a kiss like that with Tanya or Bella. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she had her hands in his hair. They were like that for about 2 minutes or something because that's what it felt like. All of a sudden Tanya Denali pulled me into a kiss that I quickly ended by pushing her away. She pouted but it wasn't nearly as good as Bella or Alice's.

I could hear my children and another male and female laughing and I thought I heard the word _slut_ in their before they walked off to class and when I looked, Bella and that male where already gone.

You could say Tanya was my mate or something, more technically my wife. I _shivered_. I hate her; I sighed, sure she's pretty with her strawberry blonde hair and everything but not nearly as pretty _my_ Bella. She is very obsessive and I had to practically force her to go hunting yesterday. I know my family hate her but she was pretty at the time but know bella's back I don't need or want her anymore. I _want_ and _need_ Bella and with that I walked off to class leaving Tanya staring at me.

Although when I told Bella I didn't want her I was kind of right I did leave her for Tanya but she didn't know that but now I want her back. I have hated myself for the past eighty years but that was when I wasn't _doing_ _u know_ _what_ with Tanya.

* * *

**Tanya POV**

I watched as my husband walked off. Why was he staring at that kissing couple, because when I kissed him he pushed me away and practically followed them?

_Who were they, why was he so obsessed with them, I will find out!_

* * *

**Kate POV**

I watched as Alec and my mum kissed ooohhh. I loved Alec he was like a dad to me and know I know that he loves mum I need to get them together. And then I saw that _thing_ kiss dad and I couldn't mum and Alec and about how to get them together. Let the scheme to get mum and Alec together commence! Game on!

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING I WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY IF THEIR ARE ANY MISTAKES!**


	5. I've Got A Few Tricks Up My Sleeve

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, please read and review!**

* * *

**Kate POV**

I called a meeting with everyone except Alec and mom.

"Listen up everyone, my mum likes Alec and he likes her so we need to get them together and prevent my dad "I spit "from getting in the way, everyone on the same page?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Okay here's what we do, we pull loads of pranks on the Cullen's and then we do pranks that leave mom and Alec together alone, Kay! Meeting adjourned" and with that we went our separate ways.

I went to sleep plotting ways to prank my _so_ _called_ _father._

When I woke up and we were leaving we all took cars leaving mom and Alec to share. When we arrived at school I saw _them_ coming out of their silver Volvo. Just then mum arrived and she and Alec were holding hands. I saw _him_ glare at them but I growled at him causing him to stare at me only to have me laugh and walk off.

I had so many tricks up my sleeves; they won't know what hit them!

Plots:

Put paint in Rosalie and Alice's shampoo

Scratch the Volvo

Use our powers on them in gym

Use our powers on them at their house(using invisibility)

Get them all a detention

And many more…. (Evil laugh)

Paybacks a bitch huh. Oops sorry I'm not allowed to swear. Ever since I was little mum made us use a fruit or something instead like coconut…. Mines fudge I say it when I'm really _fudge_.

In gym when I saw the Cullen's come out of the locker room, ail went invisible and made me and Eddie invisible too. We went to their locker and Eddie opened it. I put neon pink paint in perky's

And red in Blondie's.

As we walked out I thought _he_ saw us when he looked at us but then I remembered mum always had her shield around us and he turned around. Can't wait to see their faces tomorrow. Plan 1 complete.

In gym we played volleyball against the Cullen's and us used out powers. When the ball hit them Jane made them feel PAIN or, Eddie spiked the ball and it hit them HARD, I'd read their minds and counteract there moves or ail would use air to move the ball to hit them and cause the floor to shake. In the end we beat them so! What can I say, I'm mischievous, smart, funny, a sore loser and cute as Hell! LOL plan 3 completed!

Just before gym ended I quickly ran out using vamp speed and scraped the Volvo, OMG, the convertibles here, two for the price of one, I made the tires flat and ran back inside before anyone noticed. Plan 2 completed! Wow there in a day, maybe even 4. MWAH HA HA1 _cough_,_ cough_

* * *

_**SORRY THAT THE CHAPTERS SO SHORT, I WAS REALLY BUSY ANYWAY I PLAN TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTERS THE SAME DAY BUT IN AN DIFFERENT POV! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys I know you all probably hate authors notes, i know i do but i just wanted to say, thanks for reading and i wanted to tell you some ideas do i had for the story. If you don't want a preview skip the next paragraph.**

* * *

**I thought I might make Alec bella's mate and edward the jealous ex-boyfriend. I'm a team Edward fan but I thought this would make the story interesting. I might even get a trip to volterra in. I'm not sure if i will put jacob in this story but ill try. **

* * *

**please answer my polls. thank you**

* * *

**if i get 15 or more reviews i will update on the31 of august or thhe 1st of september. **

**if i get 12-15 reviews i will update on the 2nd or 3rd of ****September**

**if i get 7-12 reviews i will update on the 4 or 5th of ****September**

**if i get 5-7 reviews i will update on the 4th, 5 or 6 of September so please review and i am talking about reviews in total.**

* * *

**from (Nickname)Liv AKA RockaRosalie**


	7. I'm So Sorry

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN AND I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH HOMEWORK. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AT LEAST ONE OF MY STORIES EVERY WEEK WITH AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**YOURS,**

**ROCKAROSALIE X**


	8. Think About It

**HEY I JUST WANTED TO MAKE IT CLEAR, I AM A TEAM EDWARD FAN BUT I DON'T THINK EVERY STORY SHOULD INVOLVE HIM AND BELLA TOGETHER.**

**THE MORE I THINK ABOUT IT HE IS REALLY OVER PROTECTIVE AND TREATS HER LIKE SHE IS A PIECE OF GLASS AND HE IS SORT OF LIKE A STALKER SO DO NOT EXPECT ALL OF MY STORIES TO BE ABOUT A PERFECT EDWARD OR HIM AND BELLA TOGETHER.**

**THANKS X**


	9. Merry Christmas

**_Hello Everyone,_**

**_I'm sorry I haven't update my story's in a while, I have written them but not uploaded them. I don't really have that much inspiration left and I keep thinking of new stories, not the same stories I've already written, so if you have any ideas i'd be glad to hear them._**

**_I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**

**_By the way my birthday was last month, the 28th November!_**

**_Have a great holiday everyone and keep tuned!_**

**_Love From,_**

**_Olivia_**

**_(RockaRosalie)_**

**_xxx_**


	10. IMPORTANT

**Hey everyone,**

**I am so sorry for ot updatingI****i am sorry but ive completly lost my inspiration for this story and i've been really busy**

**Im not giving it up because i might get it back**

**So please send in some ideas**

**I'd be very thankful**

**love RockaRosalie**


End file.
